New girl for Artie?
by Puck is my slushie
Summary: When a new girl comes to glee. Artie is attracted to her and wants her more than anything. Will he choose Britney or the new girl. I own nothing all owned by the creators  excpeted for the new girl created by me.
1. A new girl wheels in

I don't own glee all characters owned by creators

Arties pov

"Move it cripple!" That was Dave Krosfskey. The schools bully the one who drove Kurt away from our glee club. He pushed me into the row of lockers next to me making my wheelchair swerve. I was wheeling myself to math, when I saw my ex-girlfriend Tina walking hand in hand with Mike Chang. Man, who does he think he is? Just because I wanted to watch coming home, and play three rounds of halo every day and just because I am in a wheelchair doesn't mean I wouldn't of mad a good boyfriend. I am going out with Britney but she is kind of dumb.

I was pissed because she used me for my voice in the duet competition. I got to algebra and wheeled over to my spot. Oh, I forgot I had math with Britney she sat next to me. She was five minutes late the teacher didn't say anything. Mrs. Olive handed out papers and we got to work. Then Britney asked me this.

"Artie what is this answer?"

"Umm…. I don't think I am aloud to tell you Britney." Damn I shouldn't have said that.

"Why not? Well can I at least tell you what I think it is?"

"Sure." I was nervous I knew that it would be a pretty ignorant guess.

"Well, I think 2x4= Harry Potter."

I forgot to say that since Britney isn't the brightest crayon in the color box the teacher gives her third grade level problems. I didn't know what to say so I wanted to be nice and said.

"You were close Brit but it is actually eight."

"Oh thanks."

She wrote it down I was trying to work on my problems but the moron next to me Brett Lemons kept on texting the beeping drives me crazy.

The bell rang and it was time for glee club. I went with Britney to the choir room. We got there and of course Rachel was singing some Jewish song I think it was lay all your love on me by ABBA but in Hebrew. I wheeled over to my spot and Britney sat by me she was telling me how her goldfish tells her how to dress every day. Which is weird since she wears her cheerios uniform all the time. came in with a few announcements.

"Ok guys first I am proud of Sam for learning to tie his shoes finally. Also we are welcoming a new member this week. Would you please come in?"

It was like I saw god a girl with brunette hair that was in pig tails came in. She was wearing a Team Jacob shirt, jeans and black tennis shoes. But here's the one thing that was weird she didn't walk in she rolled in she was in a wheelchair just like me.


	2. Rolling on a river

Chapter 2- Rolling on a river

"Guys I would like to introduce you to Riley Carlson, she is new here so I would like you to welcome her."

She looked at me and smiled a shy smile. Riley was really pretty the bell rang and I followed her. I might seem like a stalker but I'm not. I purposely bumped wheels with her to get her to notice me.

"Hi I'm Artie the other wheelchair kid." Man, know kid in a chair wants to hear that.

"Hi, I'm Riley as you already know."

She had a really nice voice which sounds weird but that probably means she has a nice singing voice.

"So where did you move from before you came to Lima?"

Riley smiled and said "I moved here from Columbus."

I asked the dumbest question ever. After that. "So did you miss is it?" She turned to me and looked puzzled. "Yes and no. Yes because I had friends and believe it or not I was popular. No because I got made fun of for being popular and being a cripple at the same time."

Wow, a girl in a wheelchair at a school popular? That was unusual. We rolled for a long time talking about how hard life was and people felt like they had to be friends with us because were helpless. We had a lot in common. The same favorite television show same almost everything.

Riley stopped all of a sudden. "Well here is my stop."

I looked at the room number 234? Wait she was in pre-algebra? Crap, I would have been in the same class as her if I didn't drop it and joined general mathematics if it wasn't for me dating Britney.

"Well I guess I will see you tomorrow in glee club. Wait what is your next class."

"Um…." She pulled a schedule out of her pocket. "I have English next."

"Me too! Who is your teacher? "

She looked at the name then looked up. "I have Mrs. Ellen."

"So do I. I guess I will see you next period. Bye Riley." I waved and she rolled into the room and waved back and said. "Bye Artie!" She smiled then disappeared. I need to get to know her more. I need to know what happened to her to make her be in a wheelchair. I needed to know I needed to know! More about the girl who makes my legs go to jelly which is weird since I can't feel my legs? I felt like I was rolling on a river for Riley Carlson.


	3. Riley sings the blues

Chapter 3- Riley sings the blues

APOV

English was really fun with Riley I would only say that because I got to sit by her. The next day my first period class was world geography with Mr. Netter. I was rolling down the hall when I heard someone. "Hey Artie!" It was Riley. "Wait up I need your help!" I pulled my left wheel to slow down a little bit. She caught up to me. "I am so lost I need help my first period class for today is world geography with Mr. Netter," she said "I am totally freaking out!" I couldn't help but smile at her. "Calm down Riley it'll be fine. I have world geography with Mr. Netter too. So I will show you." Riley seemed to start breathing again after I said that.

We got down to room 171 and we both rolled in together. "Stay here." I said to her. She did as I ask her and I rolled to Mr. Netter. Who was rummaging through the papers on his desk. "Mr. Netter?" He looked up at me his glasses were crooked he fixed them quickly. "Yes Artie?" I didn't know how to tell him. "Well I don't know if you already know this but we have a new student," I said "Riley Carlson, she um is over there," I nodded towards the door were Riley was. "She is like me so I think it is best if we sit together." I had to take a breath after awhile. "That is an excellent idea Artie, thank you for telling me." I rolled over to my spot and waved Riley to come over. She came with a smile on her face and we both laughed.

Then Britney walked through the door. Crap I forgot that I had this class with her. ", you are fifteen minutes late." Britney's went automatically went to me. "Sorry Mr.N I am so sorry my fish told me to sleep in this morning." Everyone in the class kept laughing. "No excuses sit down."

After class it was glee club meeting. We got there and everyone looked like they were waiting all day. I rolled over to my spot by Britney. Riley followed and was at my other side next to the drums. Then Britney whispered to me. "I don't like her at all Artie," she said "She looks really talented and I swear Michael Jackson was probably her dad." I looked at her confused especially the Michael Jackson part. "Brit just give her a chance. She is really cool and once you get to know her a little I bet you two will be best friends." Britney just gave me a looked and looked forward to Mr. Shue.

"Thank you all for being here just a little bit earlier than usual," he said looking at Santana who was texting. "I brought you all here because our newest member would like to sing for you," he waved a hand at Riley. "So you want to show us what you got?"Riley smiled and wheeled herself to the front before she could go I grabbed her right wheel and whispered, "Good luck." She got to the front she didn't seem nervous at all. "Hi, guys I don't sound that good but everyone's opinion is different. I am going to sing Why by Rascal Flatts the piano began to play and she started to sing.

It must have been a place so dark, couldn't feel the light

Reachin' for you through that stormy cloud

Now here we are gathered in our little home town

This can't be the way you meant to draw a crowd

Oh why that's what I keep askin'

Was there anything I could have said or done

Oh I had no clue you were masking a troubled soul, god only knows

What went wrong and why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song

Mmmmmmm

Now in my mind I keep you frozen as a seventeen year old

Rounding third to score the winning run

You always played with a passion no matter what the game

When you took the stage you shined just like the sun

Oh why that's what I keep askin'

Was there anything I could have said or done

Oh I had no clue you were masking the troubled soul, oh god only knows

What went wrong and why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song

Yeah yeah yeah

Now the oak trees are swayin' in the early autumn breeze

The gold sun is shining on my face

The tangled thoughts I hear a mockingbird song

This old world really ain't that bad a place

Oh why there's no comprehending

And who am I to try to judge or explain

Oh but I do have one burning question

Who told you life wasn't worth the fight

They were wrong

They lied

And now you're gone

And we cried

Cause it's not like you to walk away in the middle of a song

Your beautiful song

Your absolutely beautiful song

After she was done we all burst in applause she was great she had the best voice I have ever heard. It was absolutely beautiful.


	4. I dreamed a dream

Chapter 4- I dreamed a dream

APOV

After Riley was finished I rolled over to her. "You did a really nice job for your first time." She looked at me then looked down and got a depressed look on her face. "Sorry if I hurt your feelings." Riley sniffled a little. "It's not that I was singing a ballad about," she stopped and took a breath."It was about my brother. The song is about prevention of suicide." I looked at her confused. "Wait what?" I asked as we rolled out the choir room on our way to P.E. where we both sat that gave us time to talk. As everyone was running laps I sat next to Riley we were silent for at least 13 minutes.

"Riley what happened? I mean you don't have to talk about it but I am just curious." She smiled at me then said. "Artie, it's about me and my brother my dream his dream our dream, can you hang tight while I tell you?" I nodded. "Ok here it goes'," she took a breath." When I was eight or maybe even younger I dreamed of being a dancer," she said. "You know I dreamed I would dance in Hairspray and Grease musicals like that anyway. My brother was driving me to school and as he was driving well let's say he lost control of the wheel and we got in a bad car accident," she took a deep breath. "Which as you can see made me be in the chair ever since." I looked at her. "Wow that's amazing same with me same age everything except with my mom-""I'm not finished." I stopped talking and told her to go on.

"When I was fourteen I auditioned for the school they rejected me," she said. "Because I am in the chair. My brother found out about and said he was sorry. Than four weeks later we came home my mom, my other brother Cory, and I and we sensed something wasn't right. We called Brett's name called his phone then my brother went to Brett's room and found him hanging by a jump rope in his closet. There was a note that said" Dear family, I am ending my life because I feel like I have disappointed you all especially Riley, we had a dream that we would go to Broadway and be performers but that dreamed was crushed after the crash. I am so sorry Riley that you didn't get the part in West Side story it is all my fault that you are in the chair. I love you all and Riley I know your dream will come true someday I know it will love Brett." She paused and wiped a tear from her face. This was so weird I dreamed of becoming a dancer I got in the chair when I was eight. This is the craziest thing ever.

"Riley I am so sorry for you. I didn't know that about you." She looked over and put her hand on my shoulder. "Artie I have heard that my whole life and I know. You know when I first got my chair I drove it straight into the swimming pool at my house. Thank god my mom was around." P.E. was over and we went back to glee club I had a song to share with her. We went in and I rolled myself in front of everyone." Fellow glee clubbers I would like to sing a song for someone in this room. I looked right at Riley. So here I go. The band began to play What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts.

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house

That don't bother me

I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while

Even though going on with you gone still upsets me

There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok

But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go

But I'm doin' it

It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone

Still Harder

Getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret

But I know if I could do it over

I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart

That I left unspoken

What hurts the most

Is being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that I'm loving you

Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most

Is being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that I'm loving you

Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that I'm loving you

That's what I was trying to do

Ooohhh….

After I was done Riley came over to me took my hand and said. "Artie that was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.


	5. Glee club gets a visitor

Chapter 5- Glee club gets a visitor

APOV

I know Riley's back story was hard to read it probably made some people teary eyed. When she came to me and said that was the nicest thing anyone had done for her my heart melted. I rolled to my locker and found a box on the top self. My locker is on the bottom by the way. I grabbed it on the front was a note it said "To Artie from Riley". I opened the lid and my favorite type of cookie was wrapped in foil. My favorite cookie by the way is oatmeal raisin.

I started to nibble on the cookie when Britney came over. Shit! I threw the cookie and box in my locker and just closed it shut. "Artie why did you sing to her," She asked standing in front of me. "I'm your girlfriend remember?" She was right for the first time in her life I was ignoring her a lot and spending time with Riley more than her. "Britney I am so sorry I promise I will make it up to you." She smiled and kissed me on the forehead and walked off waving back to me. Damn, what song am I going to sing? I guess I should have thought of that beforehand. I wheeled over to art with Mrs. O'Neal. I rolled in and guess who was there waiting for me? Riley good guess. I wheeled over to her and saw that she had drawn a picture of a sunset with pastels. "That is amazing Riley," I said. "Hey can I ask you a question?" Her eyes automatically met mine she smiled giving me the "Ok ask" look.

"Um. Well I sort of promised Britney I would sing to her but I don't know what to sing to her," She got a sad look and looked down."You got any ideas?" I felt really bad about what I just said. "Well what songs does she like?" She asked sounding mad. "I honestly don't know I was kind of thinking of singing Michael Jackson's "Got to be there" but that doesn't sound like Britney." I said. Riley then said one of Britney's favorite bands. No Doubt. "That's one of her favorite bands but there all sung by a girl.

"Artie what matters the fact that you have to sing a girls song," she said. "Or making Britney happy your choice." She wheeled over to put her pastels away.

The next day I thought about what Riley had said maybe she was right. In glee club I was ready to sing my song but it wasn't by No Doubt it was by someone else the song was "It takes two" from the Broadway musical "Hairspray". I came up front and started to sing.

They say it's a man's world  
Well, that cannot be denied  
But what good's a man's world  
Without a woman by his side  
And so I will wait  
Until that moment you decide

That I'm your man  
And you're my girl  
That i'm the sea  
And you're the pearl  
It takes two, baby,  
It takes two

A king ain't a king  
Without the power behind the throne  
A prince is a pauper. Babe,  
Without a chick to call his own  
So please, darling, choose me  
I don't wanna rule alone  
Tell me,

I'm your king  
And you're my queen  
That no one else  
Can come between  
It takes two, baby,  
It takes two

Don't you know

Lancelot had Guinevere  
Mrs. Claus has old st. Nick  
Romeo had Juliet  
And Liz, well, she has her Dick

They say it takes two to tango  
Well, that tango's child's play  
So take me to the dance floor  
And we'll twist the night away

Just like Frankie Avalon  
Had his favorite musketeer  
I dream of a lover, babe,  
To say the things I long to hear  
So come closer baby,  
Oh and whisper in my ear

Tell me you're my girl  
And I'm your boy  
That you're my pride  
And I'm your joy  
That I'm the sand  
And you're the tide  
and I'll be the groom  
If you'll be my bride  
It takes two, baby,  
It takes two

It takes two, baby  
It takes two... 

Britney came to me after I was done and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Then Rachel's biological mom came in but she wasn't alone walking hand in hand with her was a baby girl who looked about 14 months. She had a yellow dress with white flowers as designs and her little blonde hair was in a pony tail with white and yellow bows in her hair. She wore white sandals also. The little girl looked right at Quinn and shouted "Mama!" At the top of her lungs and ran over to her and hugged her legs I realized who this was it was Quinn and Puck's daughter Beth.


	6. We what?

Chapter 6- We what?

We all wondered the same thing why did she bring Beth? She must have read all of our minds like Edward Cullen or something because she said, "I stopped by because I am now your new glee co-director." Of course the first person who was excited was Ms. Rachel Berry well duh Shelby was her mom. We were all stunned. She looked around the room. "You all aren't saying anything," she looked around the room." I get you are all shocked but it seems like a late reaction, didn't tell you anything?" All of us at the same time say "No." Shelby's head turned toward he smiled a little bit then spoke. "Look guys, I wanted it to be a surprise and Shelby isn't even the coach of Vocal Adrenaline anymore," he said, "so what does it matter." We all smiled Mr. Sheuster was always full of surprises. Beth was sitting on Puck's lap while trying to pull his Mohawk we all have never seen Puck so happy. He was laughing, tickling Beth and kissing her ear. Beth seemed pretty entertained.

Shelby was telling us about how things were after she left Carmel High School. She said her life was happier than it's ever been. Her and Beth lived in a nice house with plenty of space for Beth to run around in. Wow she turned her life around. Shelby turned her head toward me I had another song to sing to Riley and this was one of my personal favorites. "Artie," Wow she knew my name already, "would you like sing the song you were talking about with Mr. Shue?" Now I see where Rachel gets her smart image from I nodded my head and rolled myself in front of the piano. I smiled at Riley she smiled back. I hope Britney wasn't watching. Well here I go I began to sing "How you remind me" by Nickelback

Never made it as a wise man

I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'

Tired of livin like a blind man

I'm sick inside without a sense of feelin

And this is how you remind me

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry

I was waiting on a different story

This time I'm mistaken

For handing you a heart worth breakin'

I've been wrong, I've been down

To the bottom of every bottle

Despite words in my head

Scream "Are we having fun yet?"

Yet? Yet? Yet? No No

It's not like you didn't know that

I said I love you and I swear I still do

It must have been so bad

Cause living with me must have damn near killed you

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry

I was waiting on a different story

This time I'm mistaken

For handing you a heart worth breakin'

I've been wrong, I've been down

To the bottom of every bottle

Despite words in my head

Scream "Are we having fun yet?"

Yet?,Yet?, Yet?"

Never made it as a wise man

I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing

And this is how you remind me

This is how you remind me

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry

I was waiting on a different story

This time I'm mistaken

For handing you a heart worth breakin'

I've been wrong, I've been down

To the bottom of every bottle

Despite words in my head

Scream "Are we having fun yet?"

Yet?, Yet?, Yet?

I was done I just stayed put Riley smiled at me. I rolled over to Britney. "Brit I am so sorry but," I couldn't find the words. "I think we should be just friends." I thought she was going to take it hard but she said something that really shocked me."It's ok Artie I was cheating on you with Jason Wolfe" She got up and walked away. I rolled to Riley and said."So you want to go out some time?" She smiled and leaned over and hugged me and whispered yes in my ear.


	7. Bring me to life

Chapter 7- Two is better than one

Honestly I wasn't shocked of what Britney told me I mean I was but I only kind of stuck around with her because she took my virginity. That's weird to say but it is true. I finally had Riley thank god. But we couldn't really kiss well we could pull ourselves up but. Then a thought came to me around Christmas I got that power walker thing that I use at least once a week. But that would be unfair to Riley. We were at lunch and I saw her sitting at a table with Santana and Quinn I looked at her outfit wait hold the phone why was she wearing a Cheerios uniform? I wheeled to her. "Riley are you a cheerleader?" She laughed and said, "Of course I am since you are a football player I figured why can't I be a cheerleader?" How would Sue let a girl in a wheelchair on the squad this is so weird. I sat next to her I put my hand on her leg I put it there cause I knew she couldn't feel anything.

P.E. rolled around the corner and of course we sat out. We watched as the others played bad mitten. I forgot to mention that we P.E. with Rachel, Finn, Britney, Sam, Quinn, and Puck. Puck was laughing his happy ass off because he hit Jackson Tort in the face with his racket. Poor kid. Riley was texting so I started talking to her. "So, you think you want to go to Bread Sticks at 8:30 tomorrow night?" She looked up from her phone and smiled. "Of course." Her phone started playing Taylor Swift's Dear John. "Who you texting?" I was wondering that for a long time now. "Tina." That name made feel like a bonfire was at the pit of my stomach I loved Tina I gave her everything I could and she ditched me for Mike Chang-balls. Ha ha ha that made me laugh.

P.E. was over and me Riley were going to sing together in front of the glee club as a couple. We rolled side by side to the front of the room I announced." Riley and I are happy to be here," Wow that sounded cheesy," We are going to sing bring me to life by Evanescence.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Riley  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

Wake me up Artie  
(Wake me up inside)Riley  
I can't wake up Artie  
(Wake me up inside)Riley  
Save me Artie  
(Call my name and save me from the dark) Riley

Wake me up Artie  
(Bid my blood to run) Riley  
I can't wake up Artie  
(Before I come undone) Riley  
Save me Artie  
(Save me from the nothing I've become) Riley

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real Riley  
Bring me to life

Wake me up Artie  
(Wake me up inside) Riley  
I can't wake up Artie  
(Wake me up inside) Riley  
Save me Artie  
(Call my name and save me from the dark) Riley

Wake me up Artie  
(Bid my blood to run) Riley  
I can't wake up Artie  
(Before I come undone) Riley  
Save me Artie  
(Save me from the nothing I've become) Riley

I've been living a lie Artie  
There's nothing inside Artie  
Bring me to life Riley

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling Riley  
Only you are the life among the dead

All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me Artie  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems Riley  
Got to open my eyes to everything

Without thought, without voice, without a soul Artie  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life Riley

Wake me up Artie  
(Wake me up inside) Riley  
I can't wake up Artie  
(Wake me up inside) Riley  
Save me Artie  
(Call my name and save me from the dark) Riley

Wake me up Artie  
(Bid my blood to run) Riley  
I can't wake up Artie  
(Before I come undone) Riley  
Save me Artie  
(Save me from the nothing I've become) Riley

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside Artie  
Bring me to life Riley

Sorry it took so long to write this chapter please review! 


End file.
